lovfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnar
Es war schon tiefste Nacht als er leise durch die langen Gänge eilte. Oft hatte er sich in diesem Labyrinth aus Kammern und Wegen verlaufen und immer hatte es ihn Stunden gekostet, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Doch mittlerweile, nach nun mehr 8 Jahren, hätte er den Weg wohl blind gefunden. Er schob sich leise an den kalten Felswänden entlang und war bedacht darauf, so gut wie möglich mit den Schatten der flackernden Fackeln an der Wand zu verschmelzen. Hinter ihm war ein Klackern zu hören, gefolgt von einem lauten Japsen. "Ruhig! Sonst bemerkt uns noch jemand!" zischte er über seine Schulter, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich umzudrehen. Sie flüsterte leise ein unverständliches "D'schuldigung…" und er spürte, wie ihre Hand sich fest um seine schloss. "Flüchtlinge in den Gängen! Abtrünnige in den Höhlen! Verräter sind aus den Betten! TÖTET SIE!". Die Worte liesen sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren, aber er zwang sich nicht vor Schreck sein Tempo zu verlangsamen oder gar stehen zu bleiben. Das Echo des Alarms hallte noch von den Wänden wieder, als sie Korridor um Korridor hinter sich liesen und hinter ihnen das Getrappel von dutzenden Fußpaaren laut wurde. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er beschleunigte sein Tempo, nun nicht mehr darauf bedacht Geräusche zu vermeiden. "Schneller! Komm schon!" Er riss sie mehr hinter sich her als das sie selbst sein Tempo mithalten konnte. Sie flogen regelrecht durch die dämmrigen Gänge, sich wohl bewusst, dass hinter ihnen der Tod lauern würde. Kein Stehenbleiben und kein Ausruhen. Nur weiter, immer weiter bis in die Freiheit und weg von dem, was sie zurückliesen. Er dachte an seinen Fluchtplan, den er über zwei Jahre geschmiedet hatte und daran, was auf ihrer Flucht noch alles schief laufen konnte. Es könnte sein, dass die Pferde nicht wie besprochen am Ausgang warteten. Der Proviant könnte ihnen ausgehen und nicht daran zu denken in was für eine Situation sie kommen würden, wenn eines der Tiere zu langsam oder krank wäre. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, um solche Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er musste sich auf jetzt konzentrieren. Ihre Aufschrei riss ihn vollends aus seinen düsteren Gedanken:"Der Ausgang!". Ein gutes Stück vor ihnen war ein blasses Licht zu erkennen, dass sich merklich von dem Fackelschein im Inneren des Tunnelgewölbes unterschied. "Vollmond…", dachte er, als sie sich dem rettenden Ausgang Meter für Meter näherten. Er wagte es nicht sein Tempo zu verlangsamen und schließlich stolperten sie ins Freie. Die Nacht war klar und keine Wolke bedeckte den Himmel. Das Licht des Mondes tauchte die Szenerie in sanfte Blautöne und nichts hier drausen hätte einen Ausenstehenden auch nur erahnen lassen, was in den Tiefen der Gewölbe hinter ihnen vorsicht ging. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und lies seine Augen hektisch über die Umgebung gleiten. "Pferde...wo sind die verdammten Viecher?", murmelte er, als er sie weiter von der Höhle wegzog. Die kurze Pause die sie beim Verlassen eingelegt hatten, hatte sie Zeit gekostet und das Getrappel und die Rufe, das Geschrei und die Verwünschungen ihrer Verfolger waren jetzt viel deutlischer zu hören. "Wo zum Teufel sind die Scheißviecher?", brüllte er, halb verzweifelt, halb in blanker Panik. "Wir brauchen Pferde...wo sind….". Er unterbrach sich, als er hinter einem dichten Gestrüpp das wohlbekannte Schnauben von kräftigen Pferdenüstern vernahm. Erleichterung stieg in ihm auf und er zog sie in Richtung der Reittiere. Es waren stattliche Hengste, für die man andernorts bestimmt ein gutes Sümmchen bekommen hätte. Beide Pferde waren beladen mit Satteltaschen, in denen sicherlich reichlich Proviant für eine lange Reise verstaut war. "Mortius, du Hund!", rief er voller Erleichterung aus. Ihr Aufschrei riss ihn aus seiner beginnenden Ruhe. Ihre Verfolger hatten den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht und sahen sich nun suchend um. Er verdammte den Vollmond, der für ihn eben noch ein Symbol der Freiheit gewesen war. Keinen Augenblick später kamen 14 vermummte Gestalten mit Fackeln den Hügel herab. Sie hatte die Pferde mittlerweile losgemacht, drückte ihm einen der Zügel in die Hand und schwang sich auf ihr eigenes Pferd. Aus seiner Starre gerissen kletterte auch er auf seinen Hengst. "Los, los, los!", schrie er und beide ritten den Hügel hinunter, weg von der Höhle und den Gängen, von ihren Verfolgern, den Fackeln, den dunklen Geheimnissen und dem Tod, dem sie nur so knapp entrinnen konnten. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er in diese Gruppe geraten war. Eines Tages war es einfach so passiert und er war ein Mitglied der roten Illussionisten geworden. Sie hatten seine Anschauungen geteilt und wie er waren alle Mitglieder Illusions- und Feuermagier gewesen. Seine Frau und er waren zusammen in das Tunnelsystem der Vereinigung gezogen und auch wenn man es nicht glauben wollte, so waren die Räume im Berg doch gemütlich und angenehm gestaltet. Er war in Dörfer gereist und hatte den Menschen von der Vereinigung und der Lebensweise der roten Illusionisten erzählt. Hatte kleine Kunststücke mit Hilfe seiner Magien aufgeführt und alles in allem ein angenehmes Leben geführt. Bis er nach 5 Jahren durch Zufall hinter die dunklen Machenschaften der Illusionisten gekommen war. Er hatte wie so oft eine falsche Abzweigung genommen und war in einen Teil des Hählensystems gekommen, dass er zuvor noch nie betreten hatte. Dort, tief unten in einem der letzten großen Säle unter der Erde, hatte er im Verborgenen beobachten müssen, wie andere Mitglieder der Vereinigung Menschen folterten. Sie nutzen Illusions- und Feuermagie, Gebräue und Tinkturen um Experimente an Lebenden und Toten auszuführen. Zu allem Überfluss bemerkte eines der Mitglieder seine Anwesenheit. Ab diesem Tag wurden er und seine Frau ins Unglück gestürtzt. Sie wurden gezwungen in eine kleine Grotte zu ziehen, in der es modrig roch und das Wasser von der Decke tropfte. Keiner von beiden durfte mehr das Tageslicht sehen oder geschweige denn nach drausen gehen. Die anderen Mitglieder fingen an sie als Versuchobjekte einzusetzen und nicht selten musste er, während er auf einer der kalten Steinplatten lag, in die Augen eines der Dorfbewohner blicken, die er einst angeworben hatte. Früher hatte es ihn gewundert, wenn andere Mitglieder ohne einen Abschied verschwanden, nachdem sie sich leise über das Verlassen der Vereinigung geäußert hatten. Als er jedoch Tag für Tag in diesem großen, fast beeindruckenden Saal lag, konnte er sich schon gut vorstellen, was mit diesen Mitgliedern passiert war. In der Vereinigung der roten Illusionisten gab es soetwas wie Aussteigen nicht. Aussteigen bedeutete immer zwangsläufig den Tod. Nach zwei Jahren schien die Vereinigung genug von ihm und seiner Frau zu haben, denn sie wurden zuerst noch einige Male, dann garnicht mehr hinunter in den großen Saal gebracht. Er vermutete, die Vereinigung hätte auf Grund seiner tadellosen Mitarbeit darauf geschlossen, dass er sich mit den Praktiken der roten Illusionisten identifizieren konnte. Natürlich hatte er sich am Anfang gewehrt. Musste jedoch schnell feststellen, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Also hatte er nach einigen Monaten einfach aufgegeben und seitdem in der kleinen Nassen Kammer vor sich hin vegetiert. Als er nun anscheinend das Vertrauen der Vereinigung gewonnen hatte, durften er und seine Frau auch wieder nach Draußen gehen. Bei seinem ersten Besuch der Schenke in einem der umliegenden Dörfer lernte er Mortius von Morgunt kennen. Er war ein junger Bursche aus angesehenem Haus auf der Suche nach Abenteuern. Seine Familie stand schon seit Generationen im Dienste des Königshauses und er hatte sich aufgemacht, um die Welt zu sehen, bevor er als rechtmäßiger Erbe des Familiennamens zurück in seine Heimat ging. Der Abend wurde zur Nacht und Mortius und er unterhielten sich noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Ab diesem Tag trafen sich die beiden immer, sobald Mortius wieder in die Nähe des Berges und des Sitz der Vereinigung kam. Schließlich begannen sie einen Fluchtplan auszuarbeiten. Natürlich hatte die Vereinigung überall Augen und Ohren und so war es schwer und dauerte lange, bis der entgültige Plan fertig war. Zwei Wochen vor ihrer Flucht hatte er Mortius ein allerletztes Mal gesehen und schließlich blieben ihm nur die beiden Pferde, die er später gegen Gold für Kleidung und Proviant eintauschen musste. Nach ihrer Flucht reisten sie aus Furcht vor der Vereinigung, die immer noch nach ihnen suchte, durch die Welt, bis sie schließlich bei einem Wanderzirkus Unterschlupf finden konnten. Es war ein kleiner Zirkus mit wenigen Darstellern und ein paar Tieren. Sie erzählten niemandem von ihrer Vergangenheit. Wenn jemand fragte, warum sie sich dem Zirkus angeschlossen hatten und auf der Flucht waren, murmelten sie etwas von "Familie war gegen unsere Liebe" und die Fragesteller und Klatschmäuler waren zufrieden. Sie half beim Waschen der Kostüme, dem Versorgen der Tiere, dem Putzen, dem Kochen und dem Verkaufen der Eintrittskarten. Er war nicht der Einzige Magier, der bei dem Zirkus Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Zusammen mit einer in Veruf geratenen Erzmagierin, die ebenfalls nicht erkannt werden wollte, trat er zweimal am Tag in der kleinen Manege auf. Mit Hilfe ihrer verschiedenen Magien zauberten sie kunstvolle Gebilde und führten die Zuschauer mit Illussionen hinters Licht. Um zu vermeiden, dass einer der Zuschauer sie erkannte, waren beide Magier bei ihren Auftritten stehts maskiert und verließen die schützende Umgebung des Zirkuses nicht. Das Leben ging weiter und seine Vergangenheit wurde trüber und unbedeutender. Zu allem Glück wurde seine Frau schwanger und gebar einen Jungen. Unnatürlich groß und kräftig für sein Alter, jedoch nicht mit der Intelligenz der Eltern gesegnet, wurde das Kind zu einem liebenswerten und treuen Jungen herangezogen und seine Mutter gab ihm den Namen Ragnar, der Krieger. Er war ein liebenswürdiges Kind, stehts bemüht und sensibel, jedoch dazu verdammt stehts auf dem geistigen Zustand eines 5-Jährigen zu verharren. Dies war zweifelsohne auf die dunklen Experimente im Höhlenlabyrinth der roten Illusionisten zurückzuführen war. Das Leben hätte stets in diesem einen Moment verharren können, doch müssen auf Tage der Freude auch Tage der Trauer folgen. Der Direktor des Zirkus erfur durch Zufall von der Vergangenheit seines Magiers und lies es sich gut bezahlen, dass er seinen Darsteller und dessen Frau an die Vereinigung verriet. Sie wurden überrascht, als sie nach der letzten Vorstellung des Tages die Manege reinigten. Die Illusionisten waren eindeutig in der Überzahl und so konnte er trotz seiner Magie den Ausgang des Kampfes nur wenig beeinflussen. Die Mitglieder der Vereinigung tränkten den erdigen Boden der Manege mit Blut und liesen die verstümmelten Leichen in der Mitte des Zeltes zurück. Der 7-jährige Ragnar wusste von all dem nichts, als er im Zelt der Erzmagierin mit seinem geliebten Plüscheinhorn spielte, dass seine Mutter ihm nach seiner Geburt angefertigt hatte. Niemand sah was geschehen war. Niemand außer ein kleines Mädchen, dass nach der Vorstellung zurückgelaufen war, um seine vergessene Puppe zu holen. Dieses kleine Mädchen musste zussamengekauert hinter einer der Zuschauerbänke mit ansehen, was die roten Illusionisten mit Verrätern machten. Das Mädchen würde das Geschehene vergessen, um seinen eigenen Geist zu schützen und doch würde es sie ihr restliches Leben lang verfolgen. Als alle Mitglieder verschwunden waren, nahm die kleine Alannah ihre Puppe vom Boden auf, lief zu ihrer Mutter, die sich noch mit einigen Darstellern unterhielt und hatte alles vergessen, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Die Vereinigung hätte wohl auch den kleinen Ragnar getötet, wenn sie von seiner Existenz gewusst hätten. Doch der Direktor sah eine Möglichkeit, mit ihm mehr Geld zu verdienen. Zwei Wochen nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wurde Ragnar an eine wandernde Freak-Show für eine hohe Summe verkauft und war ab diesem Zeitpunkt als "Der Kinder-Koloss" und später, als er älter war als "Der Berg (er zertrümmert jedes Haus)" bekannt. Die Menschen, die Ragnar nun besasen, waren keine guten Menschen. Sie behandelten ihre Darsteller, die natürlich allesamt unfreiwillig bei der Show waren, wie niedere Tiere. Lange Jahre musste er auf der blanken Erde schlafen, das bisschen Essen das er bekam aus einer metallenen Schüssel essen und angekettet und gefesselt hinter Gitterstäben sitzen, damit ihn die Besucher begaffen konnten. Seine Besitzer erfreuten sich sehr an der Benutzung von Peitschen und so wurden die "Freaks" bei jeder Gelegenheit diszipliniert. Ob sie es nun verdient hatten oder nicht. Ragnars einziger Freund wärend dieser Zeit blieb das Plüsch-Einhorn seiner Mutter, welches er liebevoll "Puntschi" getauft hatte. Er hütete es wie seinen Augapfel und nahm auch ein paar Peitschenhiebe mehr in Kauf, wenn er es vor anderen beschützen musste. Der Direktor der ihn einst verkauft hatte wurde Jahre später verstümmelt in seinem Zelt aufgefunden, nachdem er von einem Trinkgelage mit einem Freund zurückgekommen war. Als Ragnar schließlich 18 Jahre alt war, wollten seine Besitzer ihm sein geliebtest Plüschtier wegnehmen, weil es ihn in dem Käfig weniger gefährlich aussehen ließ. Rasend vor Wut zerriss Ragnar die Ketten die ihn fesselten, zertrümmerte seinen Käfig und die Knochen seiner Besitzer und floh in den Wald. Nach langen Wanderungen kam er schließlich in ein kleines Dorf, dass sich durch Bergbau finanzierte. Der schweigsame, brutal aussehende Hühne wurde von den Dorfbewohnern zunächst misstrauisch beäugt. Als er jedoch ohne ein Wort anfing die Bergbau-Arbeiter nachzuahmen, schlossen sie ihn schon bald in ihre Herzen. So verging die Zeit und Ragnar wurde durch die harte Arbeit noch stärker. Nach wie vor durfte niemand Puntschi berühren und so kam es schon mal vor, dass ein Unvorsichtiger mit einem gebrochenen Arm davon kam. Eines Tages kam ein reisender Schmied, auf der Suche nach guten Materialien in das kleine Bergdorf. Er war fasziniert von Ragnars Stärke, obwohl der Riese die Seele eines Kindes hatte. Er erfuhr von den Dorfbewohnern wie es ihm ergangen war und der Schmied fertigte ein paar der feinsten und robustesten Metallhandschuhe an, die die Dorfbewohner je gesehen hatten. Der Schmied hatte großes Mitleid mit dem Riesen und so verarbeitete er eine seiner besten Runen in die Handschuhe: Eine Feuer-Rune die den Boden brennen ließ. Diese Handschuhe und einen Helm aus Metall, gerade so groß damit Puntschi darunter Platz fand, schenkte er Ragnar. Mit dieser Ausrüstung trainierte Ragnar jeden Tag, um Puntschi, sich und die Menschen die er gern hatte zu beschützen. Als Ragnar schließlich 28 Jahre alt war überfielen die roten Illusionisten das Dorf. Sie hatten den Freund des Zirkusdirektors ausfindig gemacht, mit dem er in der Nacht seines Todes getrunken hatte. Von ihm hatten die Mitglieder der Vereinigung von dem Kind des ehemaligen Mitglieds erfahren. Da Ragnar auffiel wohin er ging, war es nicht schwer gewesen ihn ausafindig zu machen. Die Dorfbewohner, allesamt gestandene Männer und Frauen jeden Alters, kämpften erbittert gegen die Eindringlinge. Mit Ragnars Hilfe konnten schließlich alle 14 Eindringlinge getötet werden. Als Ragnar jedoch die verletzten und toten Dorfbewohner sah, lief er in den Wald. Weg von dem Dorf und weg von Tod und Schmerz. Category:Zweite-Staffel